mickey_and_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Trudy Van Tubb
Trudy Van Tubb is a character created by Romano Scarpa, first appeared in Topolino e la collana Chirikawa (Mickey and the Chirikawa Necklace). She is Pete's girlfriend in comic stories. Despite her fat physique, she is very feminine and often worried about her looks. She has become a mainstream character in Italian comics as more writers other than Scarpa have used her, since her relationship with Pete allows to portray him in a more "human" light while still being villainous. Madame La Zonga Appearances * Topolino e la collana Chirikawa ''(1960) * ''Topolino e il Bip Bip -15 ''(1960) * ''Topolino nel favoloso regno di Shan-Grillà ''(1961) * ''Topolino e il collegio modello ''(1961) * ''Topolino e il gigante della pubblicità ''(1961) * ''Topolino e la pista delle pistole ''(1962) * ''Topolino e il campeggio movimentato ''(1962) * ''Topolino e l'inventore rapito ''(1962) * ''Topolino e la doppia amnesia ''(1963) * ''Prologo a "Supergiallo di Topolino" ''(1963) * ''Topolino quinto Arlecchino ''(1963) * ''Gancio il dritto dà lezioni! ''(1964) * ''Topolino alle olimpiadi ''(1964) * ''Topolino e la città insaponata ''(1964) * ''Topolino e il fischio ultrasonico ''(1965) * ''Topolino e la banda sbandata ''(1965) * ''Topolino e l'evasione controllata ''(1965) * ''Gancio cormorano di fiducia ''(1965) * ''Topolino e la trappola sottomarina ''(1965) * ''Minni e la massaia ideale ''(1966) * ''Topolino e la voce della coscienza ''(1966) * ''Topolino e la coppa Topis ''(1966) * ''Topolino e la rapina culmine ''(1967) * ''Topolino e il raggio fusore ''(1968) * ''Topolino e la voce nuova ''(1968) * ''Pippo e la sportiva rossa ''(1970) * ''Topolino e il colpo a Madera ''(1970) * ''Topolino e l'investigatore lampo ''(1971) * ''Prologo a "Viva Topolino!" ''(1973) * ''Topolino e l'annuncio sibillino ''(1973) * ''Topolino e la legge antitartufo ''(1974) * ''Raton Ratero e l'accademia furfantesca ''(1974) * ''Pippo e la stecca tirafulmini ''(1974) * ''Topolino e l'enigmatico signor K ''(1975) * ''Topolino e i diamanti di Diamanville ''(1975) * ''Topolino e la caccia serrata ''(1975) * ''Prologo a "Topolino '76" ''(1976) * ''Topolino e l'alibi di ferro ''(1976) * ''Topolino e i bottoni imperiali ''(1976) * ''Topolino e il caso difficile ''(1976) * ''Topolino e il "Pippo-lupo" ''(1977) * ''Topolino e il trio malandrino ''(1977) * ''Topolino e le "pedine" dell'emiro ''(1977) * ''Topolino e la formula fonica ''(1978) * ''Topolino e il flagello grigio ''(1978) * ''Topolino e il mini-safari ecologico ''(1978) * ''Topolino e il parapsicologo ''(1979) * ''Topolino e gli allegri naufragatori ''(1979) * ''Topolino e la chioma di Berenice ''(1979) * ''Topolino e gli Ufo-pirati di Topolunia ''(1979) * ''Topolino e il dilemma dei cargo ''(1980) * ''Topolino e l'incantesimo a spruzzo ''(1980) * ''Topolino e il terrore di Topolunia ''(1980) * ''Topolino e lo straordinario "Stravigarius" ''(1980) * ''Topolino e la mappa misteriosa ''(1980) * ''Topolino e la quiete lacustre ''(1980) * ''Topolino e l'oro caduto dal cielo ''(1981) * ''Topolino e il mistero della casa ariosa ''(1981) * ''Topolino e i doveri dell'amicizia ''(1981) * ''Le leggendarie imprese di Topolino Kid: Lo sceriffo di Tombstone ''(1981) * ''Topolino e lo scacco matto al Luna Park ''(1981) * ''Pippo e l'ospite misterioso ''(1981) * ''Topolino e il nasino francese ''(1981) * ''Topolino e la fossa delle Susanne ''(1981) * ''Topolino e la smeraldite ''(1981) * ''Topolino e gli occulti poteri ''(1982) * ''Topolino e il boss dei boss ''(1982) * ''Topolino e il boom dell'antiquariato ''(1982) * ''Pippo eroe due volte ''(1982) * ''La storia di Marco Polo detta Il Milione ''(1982) * ''Topolino tutto lavoro ''(1983) * ''Pippo e il rapimento invisibile ''(1983) * ''Topolino e l'idolo vulcanico ''(1983) * ''Topolino e il fantasma della città ''(1983) * ''Topolino e le rane saltatrici ''(1984) * ''Topolino e il ferro d'oro ''(1984) * ''Topolino e le vacanze in immersione ''(1984) * ''sequel a "Pippo e i parastinchi di Olympia" ''(1984) * ''Topolino contro Al Pietrone ''(1984) * ''Topolino e il rapimento televisivo ''(1984) * ''Topolino e il caso dei furti d'autore ''(1985) * ''Topolino e la coppa di Murano ''(1985) * ''Topolino e la notte delle stelle ''(1985) * ''Topolino e il balsamo di Venere ''(1985) * ''Topolino e i diamanti delle Ande ''(1985) * ''Topolino e il Natale difficile ''(1985) * ''Topolino e la missione "spiaggia fiorita" ''(1986) * ''Topolino e la donna del banco dei pegni ''(1986) * ''Topolino e il gioco delle scatole cinesi ''(1986) * ''Pippo e il mistero della mummia raffreddata ''(1986) * ''Topolino e il Natale movimentato ''(1986) * ''Topolino e il caso della torta a sei strati ''(1987) * ''Topolino e il colpo del secolo ''(1987) * ''Topolino e l'intruso spazio-temporale ''(1987) * ''Topolino profondo giallo ''(1987) * ''Il segreto di Gambadilegno ''(1988) * ''Topolino e le vacanze a domicilio ''(1988) * ''Paperolimpiadi ''(1988) * ''Topolino e l'affare di Gamba TV ''(1989) * ''Topomouche, storia di amori e di spada ''(1989) * ''Il mistero dei candelabri ''(1989) * ''Minni e Trudy nemiche per la pelle ''(1989) * ''Topolino e la scomparsa di Trudy ''(1989) * ''Topolino capostazione ''(1989) * ''I promessi topi ''(1989) * ''Topolino e l'enigma di Brigaboom ''(1989) * ''Le sette meraviglie dei paperi ''(1990) * ''Topolino e il panettone artigianale ''(1990) * ''Gambadilegno e il ritorno a Legcity ''(1991) * ''Topolino e il trofeo di Topolinia ''(1991) * ''Topolino e un favore da nulla ''(1991) * ''Topolino e l'indagine di Natale ''(1991) * ''Gambadilegno e la signora dell'anello ''(1993) * ''Gambadilegno e l'inconsapevole onestà ''(1993) * ''Gambadilegno e il progetto mai visto ''(1993) * ''Miseria e nobiltà ''(1993) * ''Minni e le foto... proibite ''(1993) * ''Pluto stella della pubblicità ''(1993) * ''Topolino e... l'inspiegabile arricchimento di Gambadilegno ''(1993) * ''Basettoni e il grande caldo ''(1993) * ''Topolino e i furti impossibili ''(1993) * ''Qui, Quo, Qua in "Le avventure di Pinocchio" ''(1993) * ''60 anni insieme con Topolino ''(1993) * ''Gambadilegno e il Natale speciale ''(1993) * ''Gambadilegno e il furto impossibile ''(2010) * ''Trudy e Gamba e il colpo pulito pulito ''(2010) * ''Gambadilegno e il diamante a ruba ''(2010) * ''Topolino e le bambole dagli occhi cangianti ''(2010) * ''Topolino e Minni in muro contro muro ''(2010) * ''Topolino e la cover band segreta ''(2011) * ''Minni, Topolino ecc. e la filiera del Passaparola ''(2011) * ''Gambadilegno dipendente del crimine ''(2011) * ''Gambadilegno e il punto di svolta ''(2011) * ''Topolino e la mano di Crom ''(2011) * ''La storia dell’arte di Topolino: Il primo fumetto della storia ''(2011) * ''La storia dell’arte di Topolino: Mastro Topolinius e il portale rivelatore ''(2011) * ''Topolino e il maestoso inganno ''(2012) * ''Minniborg e i Vichinghi perbene ''(2012) * ''Quel genio di Manetta ''(2012) * ''Topolino e gli Ombronauti ''(2012) * ''Gambadilegno e il malloppo surgelato ''(2012) * ''Topolino e lo strano caso di Jack Due di Cuori ''(2013) * ''Minni, Clarabella e la moda galeotta ''(2013) * ''Topolino e Gambadilegno in la lunga fuga ''(2013) * ''Topolino uno di noi ''(2013) * ''Eta Beta l'uomo del 3000 ''(2013) * ''Topolino e il colpo ecologico ''(2013) * ''Topolino e la stella che cadde e tornò nel cielo ''(2013) * ''Macchia Nera e il botto di capodanno ''(2014) * ''Gambadilegno, Macchia Nera e i bivi del crimine ''(2014) * ''Topinadh Tandoori e la rosa del Rajastahan ''(2014) * ''Topolino in: Miseriaccia! ''(2014) * ''Gambadilegno e l'onesta elezione criminale ''(2014) * ''Clarabella e la crociera in giallo ''(2014) * ''La versione di Gambadilegno ''(2014) * ''Gambadilegno e il pensiero segreto ''(2014) * ''Topolino & Minni in: scoppiati! ''(2015) * ''Minni, Topolino e l'impeccabile Mary Lou ''(2015) * ''Gambadilegno, Trudy in… acciughe e rubini ''(2015) * ''Basettoni e il colpo a doppia (anzi, tripla) sorpresa ''(2015) * ''Il rustico cavallerizzo ''(2015) * ''Gambadilegno e il gioco delle coppie (2016) * ''Topolinix e lo scambio di Galli ''(2016) * ''Gambadilegno e la stella dei desideri ''(2016) * ''Topolino e l’onesto vicino ''(2016) * ''Gambadilegno e il furto… di troppo ''(2016) * ''Minni e l’insostenibile Super Top ''(2016) * ''Topolino e l’invasione delle O.d.r.A. ''(2016) * ''Topolino e le vacanze in fuga ''(2016) * ''Aurora ''(2016) * ''La (nuova) versione di Gamba ''(2016) Category:Comic Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Adults Category:Cats Category:Females Category:Lovers